


Trouble

by Angcat



Series: Cardinal Sins [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barely Legal, Catholic, Catholic School, Character(s) of Color, Lust, Priest Kink, Priest!Tom, Roman Catholicism, school girls, teacher!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angcat/pseuds/Angcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote when when Tom and Alex met for the first time. Nothing too important just wanted to type more of them. :) I think I’ll write a few more flashbacks because this a fun little thing. </p><p>Just something to get ready for the sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

St. Mary’s had been a buzz when the girls returned from their summer holidays and heard that there was a new priest. Normally none of the girls would have cared, to them the word ‘Priest’ meant an old man, with shallow wrinkled skin and grey hair. Like Father Blake, who lived his title and was unwavering as steel when it came to his old beliefs. If one was unlucky enough to get detention during his religion class, they would have to copy the Book of Revelation word for word. But as it was heard that the new father who was apparently called Father Hiddleston was young and handsome.

Alexandrea McMasters didn’t put much stock in her fellow students titters regarding this new teacher. The girls had low standers when it came to what men were attractive. They had all been so deprived of any male attention that is any man that wasn’t over sixty and had most of his hair a good amount of them would think of as ‘cute’.

Alex wasn’t focusing on anything other than getting to her first class on time.

"What a fucking’ way to start the year." She whispered to herself as she scurried up the stairs. She was kicking herself for telling Victoria to head to class without her while she made a trip to the cafe to get something to snack on really quick. And now she was late to Sister Ann’s class, out of all the teachers she could have been late for it had to be strictest nuns. She hoped that the old woman would be forgiving seeing as this was the first day back.

Alex heard someone descending the stairs; she looked up to see who it was. She raised her eyebrow as high as they would go, seeing a man dressed in the black clerical clothing. The white collar tight around his neck, his black button down covered by his suit jacket. She found herself taking him in; he was tall and lean. Cut jawed, strong aristocratic nose, thin lips and brownish blonde hair. He blinked and looked at her with his light blue eyes. Alex’s notebook slipped from her hand, hitting the hardwood stairs with a smack. He stopped and picked up the spiral notebook for her. She didn’t say anything only trying to figure out what a man like that was doing as a priest. He couldn’t have been older than thirty-five by the looks of him. Far too young and devastatingly handsome to be a man of The Lord.

"Here you go." He spoke; his voice was smooth, speaking with a chilled calmness. Alex stared at him for a second, with her full lips slightly parted.

Damn.

He raised his eyebrow at her, and she blinked herself back to reality. “Thank you.” She uttered taking the notebook from him. “You’re Father Hiddleston aren’t you?” Obviously he was, and she cringed inside at how dumb she must have sounded.

"Yes and you are?" He asked looking at the girl. Who had large curls, fleshy cheeks, dark skin obviously tanned even more by the summer sun and dark eyes. He could tell that she had pinned her skirt hem up to make it shorter. He was trying to hide his nervousness for his first day, thanking God that he had a first-hour prep to prepare himself. He felt silly, but he was kind of worried to meet the creatures called ‘teenage girls’ with their high voices and giggles. But even as a priest he needed to have a job.

"I’m Alex." She spoke with a smile exposing her dimples. Oh dear, he always loved dimples, well before he gave up his freedom as a man and gave all love to God. But before he took his vows a pretty lady with dimples would make him weak in the knees.

"Alex? Is that short for…"

"Alexandra…Alexandra McMasters." She clarified.

"Well, Ms. McMasters. You are late to class and that skirt I believe is too short." He said knowing that he couldn’t come off as soft.

"Well, goodness Father…” She breathed his title, brushing past him. “…First day and already cracking the whip, harsh.” Alex chuckled. Tom could hear the deviousness in her light voice; there was nothing but mischievousness that filled her demeanor. “I’ll see you third hour, Father Hiddleston,” Alex said before accenting the stairs and out of sight. He wrinkled his brow his silent wish of not wanting her as a student ruined.

He could tell that she was nothing but trouble. 


End file.
